dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs Akuma
Venom vs Akuma is Universe's first bonus episode based entirely on votes. ' ' Description Marvel vs Street Fighter! The purest definition of challenge and cheapness dual menacingly in a battle to surely unleash the dark side! Voting has ended. Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Location: Some Random Mountain Over on the hillside is where an unspeakable battle has happened, the tyrannical leader M. Bison has been destroyed by a man with little words, but always up for a challenge: Ryu. Once the fight came to a stop with Ryu as the victor, on top of the range is where the wondering warrior's true challenger awaits. The being resembled a man, but covered totally in black, and with red, cinder hair. In the surroundings was the Satsui No Hado, darkness incarnate. "The day will come when I will disembowel you and all of the opponents who dare challenge me," ensured Akuma. However, he was rudely interrupted by someone else that roamed the area, Venom. "I smell Parker here somewhere, perhaps he can be our feast tomight," devilishly spoke the symbiote. They crawled around the range following his scent through the towering hills. He came upon a run-down dojo with two weirdos wearing 80's outfits. "More for me, I guess," the symbiote assumed. Suddenly, a man in a dark karate robe smashed down next to Spider-Man's nemesis. "Get out of here, he is mine to kill unless you so happen to stop me," the demon spoke. Venom looked confused, but interested at the same time. His sniffed his blood, so tender, he can't resist himself. "I no longer care for such insignificant beings, but your blood smells so sweet, I MUST GET A SAMPLE!!" screeched the monster. This startled Ryu's challenger, but nothing too unnatural. Fight Here we goooo! Akuma struck the cannibal from the left to follow up kicking him off the cliff, sending him in midair down too his doom. Venom then extended his arms onto the tip of the cliff, swinging him up to deliver a blow to Akuma's chin, breaking its bones. The Satsui No Hado creature recovered from, in his case, a minor injury and swatted the symbiote away through the dojo where Ryu was. Akuma leaped down to confront his new foe for more punishment. When Eddie landed, he felt slight pain once he teched his fall, so he could try to slice Akuma with his foot-long spikes. Some successfully shot up the demon's chest, but this only strived him to keep moving too murder him. Venom soon got desperate and began shooting tentacles straight at Akuma to infect him, and surprisingly enough Akuma dodged every single shot for one disgusting Shoryuken into the abdomen. Venom shrieked in agony as the punch drove up and parked at his neck, decapitating him. But too Akuma's surprise, it regenerated, so he rushed his sticky body with his Gou Hadoken's, sending the beheaded villian through the floor of what used to be Ryu's dojo. Venom sneaked around the demolished rubble to where Akuma is located, and extended his spikes up his heart. But this lead to his downfall as a purple aura surrounded Akuma, charging up his Kongo-Kokuretsu Zan, blasting he ground, incinerating Eddie along his the screaming symbiote. It was done. The monster was no more, and Akuma can now face off against Ryu once and for all! Winner Lets see how the fans voted, Venom: 5 Akuma: 6 The winner of this DBX is: Akuma! Next bonus episode of DBX Strider dices his way in the next bonus episode! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Bonus Epidodes from UniverseAwesome777 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights